Legends
by Shadow Wasserson
Summary: Listen closely, little ones, and I'll tell you how our world began.


**Disclaimer**: The Pokemon world belongs to Nintendo.

**A/N**: I've decided I like writing creation myths, so here's one for pokemon, of all things. Can you figure out who is who?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Legends**

Listen closely, little ones, and I'll tell you how our world began.

In the beginning was the World. No one knows from where this World came, only that it was broken and tired, its soils cracked and brown, its seas empty and wide. Life clung to its surface still, but the World was a dying one.

Then there was the Creator. The Being of golden hooves and white mane, whose footsteps ring across the universe. If you listen to the sky on quiet nights, you can still hear them, echoing from star to star.

Like the World, the Creator's origins are shrouded. All that is known is that the Creator had two children, the Pathmaker of Time and the Pathmaker of Space, and they accompanied the Creator through the heavens.

Now, the Creator saw the World, and found it good, and said "I shall rebuild and remake this World, and it shall be pleasing in my sight."

So the Creator visited down upon the surface of the World, to see what needed to be done. It saw that there were a few mean creatures still alive, and the ruins of a great civilization. The descendants of the civilization, the People, still existed, but they lived crudely, at only a fraction of their former glory. And the Creator took pity on them, and said; "You are the children of this World, and since this World is your own I will not take it from you. But my own children will repopulate the World and enrich it, and will live alongside you, and help you, and you will be as one People."

And so the Creator set about the task of remaking and healing the World. It created the Living Script, to rewrite the laws of the World from within, and placed it in the World's heart.

And the Creator made the Purifier of Water with its delicate fins, and the Shaper of Water with its mighty flukes, and said; "You shall go to the seas and remake them until they are fit for life."

And the Creator made the Purifier of Land with its soft quills, and the Shaper of Land with its fearsome claws, and said; "You shall go to the continents and remake them until they are fit for life."

And the Creator made the Guardian of the Sky with its marvelous crests, and said; "You shall live high above the ground and remake the air until it is fit for life."

And the Creator looked upon the Sea, and the Sky, and the Land, and saw that they were good.

But the World was still out of balance. Terrible storms ripped across its surface, and forced life underground. So the Creator made the Three Birds, and said: "You shall take the weather and balance it, and make it mild and warm and good for life."

But the Three Birds were rebellious, and fought each other constantly to determine who was the most important. So the Creator made the Guardian of the Deep, and said; "When the weather grows out of balance, you shall keep the peace between the Birds."

And the Creator saw that life in the World was beginning to return, and the Creator's heart was glad. But the World still required more care.

And so the Creator made the Guardian of the Moonlight with her shimmering wings, and the Guardian of the Darkness with its mists, and said; "You shall balance the night visions of the People during their time of rest."

And the Creator made the Guardian of Renewal with its clever hands, and said; "You shall heal the sick, and Life shall go on forever."

And the Creator made the Keeper of Death with its thunderous legs, and the Keeper of Life with its scintillating colors, and said to them; "Neither of you shall ever overcome the other."

And the Creator saw that its creation was good, and said to the People; "Come out into the light and celebrate, for the World is born anew. Rejoice, for the World is yours."

But the People had lived in the darkness for so long that they had forgotten what it was to live life to its fullest, and hid in fear of the changes in their world. The Creator was saddened by this, and so created the Being of Will, the Being of Knowledge, and the Being of Emotion, and said to them; "Your task is to go to the People and aid them, and empower them, and do all within your power to bring them to their full potential."

And the Creator made the Wishmaker with its third eye, and said; "You shall take the desires of the pure of heart and make them true."

And so the People were guided by the Three Beings and the Wishmaker into the light, and they celebrated.

And the Creator made two Wanderers, and said; "You shall watch over the People and tell me when anything goes against the balance of nature."

The Creator was tired after its long labors of creation, and rested with the Two Pathmakers. "I am very happy with the People," the Creator said. "But it saddens me that the rest of the World is so barren. I wish for there to be life of all sorts in the World, of every kind imaginable."

And so the Creator made one final creation. To this one the Creator gave powers to rival the Creator's own, but stopped before the new creation was finished. And to this half-completed, still-soft life the Creator said: "You are the Unmade, and you shall be my voice in the World while I rest. Your work shall be hard and tireless, but to you I give authority to populate the World with creatures great and small, and join them in harmony with the People."

But the Unmade balked at the task before it. "How can one as small as I create a world's worth of life? Surely there is another better suited to the task?"

"Do not fear," said the Creator. "You have upon the World everything you need."

And so the Creator rested, and sent the Unmade down to the World, where it created many forms, and made these forms real, and placed them in all the myriad corners of the World wherever life could persist. And once again life swaddled the World, and it was good.

And yes, little ones, I speak of _us._

Now, you may say, 'oh, but it is unfair! Why are the People favored so by the Creator? Why not us, the Creator's true children?"

But that is the secret. The People were not the Creator's children, and needed much help if they were to surviveand live life in joy. But now the Creator rests, and has left the World's care to us. _We_ are the Creator's thousand arms. We are the guardians of the People, and must protect them and guide them, as we protect and guide our children. The Creator knew they would need help, for they are flawed, imperfect beings. But this work of compassion is the highest work there is.

Now, this is only the beginning of the story. There is the war the Sea fought against the Land, and the discovery of the Golems, and the rebirth of the Three Beasts, and the making and breaking of the First concordance, and the creation of the Second. And the story continues on each day.

But that is for another time.


End file.
